


Psycho-Claw.

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-Hero, BDSM, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairies, Fairy, Heavy BDSM, Killing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Protective Dom, Soul bound, Violence, Yaoi, faerie - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: James aka Ragamuffin is an eighteen year old boy that just happens to be soul bound to a dark faerie known as Psycho-Claw





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ragamuffin is based off fever ere Ryan Ross  
> Psycho-Claw is based off Pete Wentz when he had the fringe. 
> 
> The first chapter is just an introduction and is very short. Let me knew what you think guys.

Psycho-Claw 

“Say his name three times in a mirror and he will come for you, and he will call you by the name Ragamuffin,” James mother had said to him before she died. It was a crazy story, he was soul bound to a faerie, a dark fey at that. 

Now though he was backed into an ally, that five massive thugs had cornered him in, towering over his petite frame, he knew he could die here, so with with trembling hands his took out his compact that his mother insisted he carried and said the name…

“Psycho-Claw,

Psycho-Claw,

Psycho-claw,”

For a moment nothing happened as the thugs were still advancing on him, blood lust in their eyes and in the yellow smirk of the centre thug. He deflated but then with in seconds yellow smirk was dead. James eyes grew wide as he saw a hand burst through his chest, ripping out the thugs heart, he looked on in shock as the rest of the thugs were quickly dispatched. Then he was looking into the beings eyes, and he didn’t mind admitting that he had never been so sexually aroused by a man in his life. 

“You’re real-” James whispered his eyes looking the man up and down. 

“Well Ragamuffin, it’s about time you called me,” Psycho-Claw grinned showing off slightly fanged teeth.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One.

One year later. 

Ragamuffin sat in front of the large ornate mirror looking at his reflection. His light brown hair was now longer with a soft fringe that covered his eyes. His style of dress has also gotten more outlandish, right now he was wearing a frilled shirt with a brocade velvet waist coat over the top, and tight pinstriped trousers. He checked his make-up, mostly it was bizarre eye make-up, he really liked the way it made his large honey brown eyes looked. 

He lit a few candles that were held in a large Victorian candelabrum before he turned out the electric lights in his room. He smiled to himself before kneeling in front of the mirror and whispering “Psycho-Claw, Psycho-Claw, Psycho-Claw,” 

The shadows behind him seemed to get darker and then a voice spoke, “Which maggot dares call upon me?”

“Well it’s nice to see you too,” Ragamuffin smirked turning to look at his soul mate. 

“There’s a dark humour you know about someone summoning a demonic faerie for bootie calls,” Psycho-Claw grinned already unbuttoning his black silk shirt.

“No bootie call-” Ragamuffin said even though his eyes followed how Psycho-Claw was unbuttoning his shirt to show off wash bored abs and elaborate tattoos.

“Is this about me calling you a maggot? Raggy, my heart I didn’t know it was you,” Psycho-Claw sighed pushing his black fringe out of his eyes. 

“Nothing to do with you calling me maggot, I have a plan I would like to talk to you about,” Ragamuffin smiled going to sit on his bed and petting the mattress for the dark faerie to sit next to him. 

“Does this plan end up with you tied to the bed in anyway?” Psycho-Claw smirked his hand resting on Ragamuffin’s thigh and squeezing.

“That wasn’t part of the plan- but you’re my dom but let me speak first,” Ragamuffin answered. He found out he was a sub pretty quickly and well be the soul mate to a demonic faerie he felt that would be pretty much a given that his masochistic streak would be in his psyche. 

“So Raggy tell me your plan,” Psycho-Claw smiled already leaning in to kiss, lick and nibble on Ragamuffin’s throat.

“Stop distracting me, Psycho?” Ragamuffin moaned leaning into Psycho-Claw’s touch. It felt good but he had called his soul bound here for a reason.

“I have my own plan now I’m here,” The demonic faerie laughed catching the lobe of Ragamuffin’s ear in his mouth and biting softly.

“Don’t make me safe word you, this is important,” 

“Okay my heart, tell me your plan and I will keep my hands to myself as you talk,” 

“Well I know that you being dark fey you kind of feed on inflicting pain and violence, like it gives you power, I also know you aren’t completely evil. I mean you only really let loose when some criminal summons you, which I know is your favoured victims-” Ragamuffin said biting his lip and looking at the faerie. 

“Yeah that’s true, I love torturing wrong doers it make it all the more poetic don’t you think and far more satisfying then just cutting some idiots throat that stumbled upon my name, so what’s your plan Raggy?” 

“You can only come over once someone called you name right? So I was thinking I could find the worst criminals and call you over, I mean that would work right or is it breaking some faerie law,” Ragamuffin asked tilting his head. 

“As a rule I’m only aloud to kill people that call me over, you’re the only exception to me killing you know, but there’s a loop hole, if ones soul mate is in danger I can kill who ever is threatening them- the law says nothing about me not doing it if said soul mate puts them self in danger on purpose. In fact I know a few dark fey that do that. The only problem is I’m not sure I like the idea of you being bait,” Psycho-Claw mused. 

“Papi you’re so sweet to me, but I want to do this for you, I love you,” Ragamuffin whispered resting his head on the faeries shoulder.

“And I love you too baby boy, okay if you really want to do this-” Psycho-Claw whispered stroking Ragamuffin’s soft hair.

“I do- now you had a plan about me being tied to the bed,” Ragamuffin smirked then gasped as the dark fey throw him back on the bed and with a flick of the demonic faeries wrist he was naked and tied down. 

“Well now Raggy my night has just got perfect,” Psycho-Claw drawled before he started kissing and biting Ragamuffin’s slim body. Ragamuffin moaned as the faerie bit his hip and started sucking to leave a mark. “You’re mine Raggy,” 

“I know, I always will be,”


End file.
